Mend A Broken Heart
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Emma doesn't make it through the birth of her and Neal second child. A/U probably an OOC story. Family Feels


**New Once Upon A Time Christmas Story, written in a ****completely**** alternative ****universe.**

**The story bellow have its action during one Christmas night, which will be most of it is written in flashback.**

**So, there is no hints today, i´m only hope you enjoy the story and want to give a thank in particular to my colleague Carlet, who helped me to produce this story**

**Thank you Very much for your colaboration and sorry for the typos.**

**Your Colleague **

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**MEND A BROKEN HEART**

The snow was falling in the town of Storybrooke, leaving that Christmas Eve, all white and pleasant, to the peculiar citizens who resided in that city and all the children were anxious, for the arrival of the good old Santa Claus.

One of the families however, wasn't so happy with the Christmas arrival, since for them, happiness was over, nearly two months ago.

Sitting quietly in the darkness of his bedroom, Neal Reginald Cassidy was trying to put his 1-month old daughter to sleep, when he heard the door opening.

''Dad, Grandma ask me to call you, it's time to open the presents.'' Said Henry and in response, his sister groan on her sleep.

''shh, silence Henry, I'm trying to put your sister top sleep." Neal whispered exhausted, after all, had already passed up an hour since he had fed her, but she was hard to get to sleep.

''okay'' whispered the boy. ''do you want me to call Grandma, so she can try?'' he ask, approaching the bed.

''no, I think I manage it, thanks kid, tell Snow I will be there as soon I put her to sleep.'' at the word 'kid' from the mouth of his father, Henry's eyes filled with tears. That was the way his mother used to call him, before the curse be broken and after broken, too.

''I still miss her, you know?'' Henry whispered while caressing the rosy cheeks of his baby sister

''I know, son, I miss her too; this would be our first Christmas as a completed family… Now, go to your grandparents and tell then, I I'll go to open those present s in a few minutes.'' Sniffs Neal.

''okay, good night sis.'' He kisses the baby´s head and went out of the room.

Seeing himself alone again with his young daughter, Neal finally realized that the baby was sleeping, it´s seems the girl fall sleep by hearing her brother´s voice. ''just like your mom, she always falls asleep when someone was talking at her side.'' Neal muttered, getting up from the bed and placing the baby in the crib. ''oh, Emma, how much I miss you baby. Why you had to leave me, us, our family?'' Neal let go a sob, upon remembering for the thousandth time, what started as a beautiful dream.

_**Flashback: **__The ''Beautiful Dream'' started, exactly a year ago, when Emma Swan, sheriff of Storybrooke, discovered that her period, was 2 weeks late. Worried then, she went to the doctor, only to discover that she was pregnant._

_Since then, life became wonderful, Emma and Neal, as well as Snow and David and as soon as possoble, they started to make millions of plains for the new baby._

''_if the baby came to be a girl, what name do you want to put in her? And if came to be a boy?''_

''_I don't know Neal, let's see the baby´s face first, before chose any name.'' Emma suggests._

''_excellent idea baby, I love you, you know?''Neal kisses his fiancée_

''_I love you too.'' Emma replies._

_However, in the beginning not everything has been a bed of roses, upon find that he would have a brother or sister, Henry became very jealous, thinking that his parents would like more baby than him. But at the end, he got used to the idea and began helping his parents to make a thousand plans._

''_Grandpa, can I help you teach the baby how to ride a horse?'' ask him one day._

''_of course.'' Answered David_

''_first the baby have to learn how to walk and talk and you´re going to help with that Henry'' said Snow a bit worried_

_At the third month of pregnancy, Emma and Neal, finally married, only to be old fashioned, in a bright ceremony, where everyone, even Captain Hook, was invited._

_Days came and days gone, till finally, in a late afternoon, while the family were enjoying a lunch at Grannys, Emma has entered into a cornered labor, it was time for the baby to be born._

_Arriving in the hospital, against Emma's wishes Neal was banished from the operating room due to his constant nervousness, which could end up harming the patient._

_For hours, Snow, Charming, Neal and Henry, stayed at the waiting room impatient and anxious for some news, when suddenly, Dr. Whale came out the room._

''_so, how is she? And the baby?'' Neal was the first to ask._

''_sorry. We´d everything we could. The baby is fine though. She is a healthy girl''_

"_We didn't even have any names picked out. We were going to wait to see her face." Was everything Neal manages to say. He almost felt his heart stop inside his chest, when Dr. Whale lead him to where Emma was lying, she was pale and lifeless, the oxigain mask was still plugged in her face and there was a pool of blood soaking into her abdomen, legs and private parts_

''_I love you so much Emma'' Neal whispered, kissing her forehead, at the background, he could hear Snow screams '' I don't know what I'm going to do. I do know that Henry and our baby girl'' will not grow up like we did. This I promise you''_

_The next two days were an abhorring. The news of their daughter death, simply devastated Snow and David, as well as Neal. No one had the courage to move on and seemed to have forgotten that tragedy, was born a beautiful girl, more than ever, needed her father and grandparents. The only one who seems to be strong was Henry, the little boy, despite of having lose his mother, tries to cheer his dad and grandparents up all the time and urge then, to chose a name to her little sister. But inside, the little boy was a mess._

_Who gave the girl a name however, was Mr. French, trough a little misunderstanding. It was Emma´s funeral and while everyone was there to support Neal, Snow and David, Belle decided to carry the baby for get some air out of the room, after all, a funeral was no place for a newborn. Of course, Mr. Gold want to go with her, but she stopped him._

''_your son need you now, its better you stay and give him support.'' She whispered and goes outside with the baby._

_After a few minutes on the sidewalk, Belle decided to go back inside, when suddenly, she saw her father, Mr. French, approaching._

''_what a lovely baby. Boy or girl?''_

''_is a girl, how are you Papa?''_

''_I'm fine. Belle, this baby by chance has nothing to do with you and that monster?'' ask the florist_

''_no, Papa, first of all, Rumplestiltskin is not a monster. Second, I don't have a child with him, this girl is daughter of Emma and Neal, Rumplesiltskin´s son.''_

''_oh, I'm sorry Belle. Did this girl have a name?''_

''_no, Neal couldn't think in any name yet, the mother dies giving birth to her.''_

''_oh, so tell him to call her Sophia.'' Suggest Mr. French._

''_I think Rose is a nice choice.''_

''_so, tell he to call his daughter Sophia Rose, I think he would like it.'' __**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

''WAAAHH!'' suddenly, Neal was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sophia cry.

''hello, darling, you cannot fall asleep, aren't you? Do you want to see your brother open the Christmas gifts then? Let's see if Santa brought something for you.'' he said, wiping his eyes and taking Sophia from her crib.

Arriving at the leaving room, Neal gets a surprise, besides Snow, David and Henry; there are also Regina, Capt. Jones, Granny and Ruby, as well as his father, Belle and the dwarves.

''what you guys are doing here?'' he asked without hiding the surprise.

''its Christmas night son, so I thought to spend with my son and my grandchildren.'' Said Mr. Gold

''dad, look what I earned, the skate board I asked you and mom to buy'' Henry exclaimed proudly.

''that's nice buddy, in the summer, I will teach you how to ride it.'' Neal said, remembering the day he and Emma, went to the store, to buy the skateboard that Henry wanted so much

''merry Christmas, princess came to grandmamma.'' Said Snow taking Sophia from her father´s arms '' you really could not make her sleep, wouldn't you?''

''bed time isn't really her thing, Henry´s voice made her take an 1-minute nap, but it was all.'' The truth is that the only person who really manages to put Sophia to sleep was her grandmother.

The rest of the night went smooth, Henry open all his presents and like any child, he was torn about what to play first. Everyone earn presents, even Sophia, who won a beautiful pink outfit and a wool blanket, like Emma´s blanket, with her name, embroidered on it.

After all dinner eat and all gifts opened, Mr. Gold and the rest of the visitors, departed for their owed houses, while in the house, David placed himself tidying the living room and Henry went to bed exhausted, while Snow White, went to put her granddaughter to sleep.

Meanwhile, Neal, seeing himself alone in his thoughts began daydreaming and without realizing it, began to cry, how much he misses his Emma, she was his hope and his dream came true.

''are you alright Neal?'' he suddenly hear Snow saying something behind him.

''oh, hi Snow, Soph is sleeping?''

''like an angel.'' She said with a bit of sadness in her voice

''thanks God. Poor little girl, she will never got to know her mother.'' Neal whispered, when Snow grad his hands gently.

''she will got to know her mother Neal, she have a wonderful father and a amazing brother who going to tell her everything she wants to know about Emma.''

''do you believe this? Because I think I doesn't believe in anything anymore.''

''of course I do, I believe that Emma never left us really, she's still here, even though we can not see her, I'm sure she's watching us now, proudly." Said Snow White. And for the first time in months, Neal thought she was right.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story and thank you for the review.**

**See you**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
